Savin' Me
by Inugirlfan1
Summary: He always got what he wanted. This time, getting what he wanted meant losing what he loved. SessInu. Incest, yoai. Oneshot. R&R!


Sometimes it was hard. Sometimes it was painful. What a lie. It was always hard and hurt just the same. Everyday he thought of them. The humans that had burrowed themselves so deep inside his heart and then went away. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome. They had all been ripped away from himin time. Once Naraku was defeated, Kagome went home and never came back. Sango got her brother back and married Miroku. And Shippou drifted around after Kagome left only long enough to realize life wasn't fair...

That left Inuyasha here with no one. You really wouldn't think it was so bad. He had been alone for a long time before Kikyou, after all. But he got so use to having his friends around. He had no one to comfort him. No one to tell him it would all be okay. No one. 

A fewtears rolled down his cheeks, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. 

**Prison gates won't open up for me****  
****On these hands and knees I'm crawling****  
****Oh, I reach for you**

Inuyasha laid down on the ground, and closed his golden hues. It wasn't only his old friend's that were on his mind, but his brother too. At the moment he was lying under the sakura tree he and Sesshoumaru had played under as pups. 

Memory: 

"Wait Sesshoumaru! Wait!" Whined the little hanyou as he chased after his older and faster brother. Sesshoumaru gave a slight smile and slowed down every once in a while so the hanyou didn't notice. Finally he caught up and tackled the older boy to the ground. 

"Got'cha!"Inuyasha cried happily. 

"Only because I let you!" Sesshoumaru laughed and poked his little brother in the stomach, making him giggle and roll off. 

End Memory. 

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls****  
****These iron bars can't hold my soul in****  
****All I need is you****  
****Come please I'm calling****  
****And oh I scream for you****  
****Hurry I'm falling****  
****I'm falling**

"You should smile more often, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said aloud to no one, or so he thought. 

"Hn." 

Inuyasha's golden hues snapped open and he quickly sat up. Sesshoumaru was sitting right beside him. He was so caught upinhis thoughts that he hadn't caught his brother's scent. He quickly lowered his hand to hissword. 

"I haven't come to fight you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. "I smelled your tears, so I came." 

"Why?" 

**Show me what it's like****  
****To be the last one standing****  
****And teach me wrong from right****  
****And I'll show you what I can be****  
****And say it for me****  
****Say it to me****  
****And I'll leave this life behind me****  
****Say it if it's worth savin' me**

"I was...concerned." Sesshoumaru said hesitantly. Both boys looks at eachother. 

"My ass." Inuyasha growled after a moment. "Whathappensto me makes no difference to you. Go ahead, call me a lowly half breed and then draw your sword.It will be just like old times. Except thistimeI don't even care enough to try and fight back. My sword is worth nothing now. I have no human to protect. So go ahead. Kill me and take it. I don't care." 

Sesshoumaru stared at his younger brother, totally speechless. "Come here."He said after a while. 

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me****  
****With these broken wings I'm falling****  
****And all I see is you**

"No." 

"Now." 

"No." 

"Get you ass over here." 

"Why?" 

**These city walls ain't got no love for me****  
****I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth storey****  
****And oh I scream for you****  
****Come please I'm calling****  
****And all I need from you****  
****Hurry I'm falling****  
****I'm falling**

"Just come here." Sesshoumaru said, clearly annoyed. After several moments and an extremely long pause Inuyasha stood and walked a bit closer to his brother. With one quick movement Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him into his arms. 

"S-Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Inuyasha stammered. 

"Hugging you." 

Inuyasha finally relaxed and snuggled into his brother inviting warmth. For the first time in a long time Inuyasha felt safe, happy,and accepted. 

**Show me what it's like****  
****To be the last one standing****  
****And teach me wrong from right****  
****And I'll show you what I can be****  
****And say it for me****  
****Say it to me****  
****And I'll leave this life behind me****  
****Say it if it's worth savin me****  
****Hurry I'm falling**

Inuyasha looked up and Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead on the younger'shead. Hismouth got closer and closer to his brothers thathis hot breath tickled Inuyasha's lips. 

In another moment Inuyasha brushed his lips against Sesshoumaru's and Sesshoumaru could control himself no longer. His mouth took over his brothers and hisfingers snakes through the silver hair. 

"Sess-hou-maru..." He managed togetin through kisses. 

**And all I need is you****  
****Come please I'm calling****  
****And oh I scream for you****  
****Hurry I'm falling****  
****I'm falling****  
****I'm falling**

Sesshoumaru pulled away, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. What had he just done? He didn't know what to do, say, or think. His heart blazed with a new burning passion for his... _brother_.He stood up bringing Inuyasha with him. 

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked."All of that?" 

"You started it." Sesshoumaru stated weakly. 

"So now were ten again?"Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru ignored him. He was thinkingof a way to get rid of him. Make him gone. The love he had for his brother simply could not be. So... getrid of him and therewould be no problem. The thought of not having Inuyasha made him sick though. But he simply could be no more. Kill him. That's what he would have to do. 

**Show me what it's like****  
****To be the last one standing****  
****And teach me wrong from right****  
****And I'll show you what I can be****  
****And say it for me****  
****Say it to me****  
****And I'll leave this life behind me****  
****Say it if it's worth savin me****  
****Hurry I'm falling**

And that's what he did. Sesshoumaru killed Inuyasha. He watched the hanyou fall to the ground, a look of complete horror on his face. Sesshoumaru let his golden eyes slid closed. 

He always got what he wanted. This time, getting what he wanted meant losing what he loved. He had loved his brother for the longest time. He just didn't admit it to himself, and his it behind all the fights they had. 

**And say it for me****  
****Say it to me****  
****And I'll leave this life behind me****  
****Say it if it's worth savin me**

"I'm sorry little brother..." He said, voice almost as cold as the night. He opened his eyes and turned leaving his brother's body behind. He couldn't look at it. He hated himself enough. The look on the boys face only made it hurt ten times worse. 

The usual arrogant lord, had his head bowed in shame as he walked on. He let his feet drag against the ground and with every moment his heart seemed to holler louder with pain. He so much wanted to cry. He wouldn't though. Not now. 

**:---:**

_Please review._


End file.
